Technical Field
This invention relates generally to devices used to display articles for sale and which may subsequently be used to temporarily store the articles as they are used over a period of time. More particularly, this invention is directed to a device utilized in the sale and subsequent temporary storage of food products such as cheese or cold cuts of meat. Specifically, the invention is a tray including a base and a re-closeable lid, where part of the lid is permanently attached to the base and another part of the lid is movable between an open and closed position about a living hinge and when in a closed position is retained in side-by-side engagement with the base by friction.
Background Information
Food products, such as cheese, may be sold in stores in a variety of different ways. In some instances, blocks of cheese may be vacuum packed or shrink-wrapped in plastic packaging that then closely approximates the contours of the cheese block or slices. In other instances slices of cheese or grated cheese is packaged in plastic bags under vacuum or modified atmosphere conditions. These bags may include a zipper structure which enables the bags to be reclosed after initial opening. The bags may also include a hang tag that permits the bag to be hung on a display in a refrigerated unit.
In other instances, blocks or slices of cheese or cold cuts of meat may be placed in thermoformed polypropylene trays that are sealed with a flexible film or with a rigid film. The food product is retained within a modified atmosphere within the interior of the tray. In some instances, the trays may include detached lids which enable a consumer to open the tray, remove the food product therefrom and then snap-fit the lid back onto the tray, locking the food product within the interior.